Trouble
by Zoey Mei
Summary: Three years since Kurt's and Blaine's break-up, Kurt has found himself in a relationship with none other than Sebastian Smythe. There was a time their relationship seemed perfect, but then came the distance. Followed by Sebastian's excuses to why he's not around. Kurt senses there's something up and not wanting to face heartbreak like he did with Blaine he sticks around.
1. How Did This Happen?

It wasn't right. None of it was. The feelings that had been laying deep within his heart were beginning to eat at him. Sebastian Smythe—his boyfriend of three years had been wonderful. It was a difficult thing to believe but Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had actually fallen for him, at one point, but now? Nothing seemed to be the same. They were distant. Something had always seemed to be coming up on his partners end, leaving Kurt alone. He understood the nature of work. He often got busy, himself, with his job at Vogue and getting wrapped up with some NYADA assignments. He was now a Senior at the prestigious New York Academy of the Arts school. He had a lot on his plate and really it could become tiring. The way things had felt with his relationship, right now, it got him thinking—it had him thinking about a lot of things and that wasn't a good thing.

"Beg for me, Kurt." After preparing for the intense moment better them , supplying himself with a condom, and lube, Sebastian had teased the boy with the pale complexion. His erection circling around his anal, just to tease him. He loved watching all the different movements and hearing the noises that came spiraling out from the older boy. "Kurt, I said beg for me. You want me, don't you?" With his body hovering over the others, he leaned forward trailing kisses along his neck and jawline, even using his hot breath to breathe against his exposed flesh. Small nips of the silky smooth skin had been made and he knew he was driving him up the wall with all the shaky body movements that were made out of reaction.

"A-Aaaah, _B-Baaas_," squirming around Kurt wanted to grip onto him. He wanted to tug at his hair, dig his nails into his back, and press their bare chests, together. He wanted to feel the heat that emitted from him., but he couldn't. His hands had been tied together, over his head, and for Sebastian's own personal kink and to assure the fact that the Hummel boy wouldn't get loose he had handcuffed him the the headboard of the their bed. "O-Oh my God! Please, Bas!_ Please_!" A small whimper had escaped past his slightly parted lips and he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. His own length had been twitching from the teasing that was being caused to him.

"Please what, Kurt? I appreciate the manners but you know I can't do anything for you if you're not specific. What do you want me to do for you?" By that time Kurt had really wished he was free, just so he could give him a good slap. Sebastian was taunting him, purposely, and he couldn't take it!

"F-Fuu... DAMMIT .. FUCK ME, SEBASTIAN! Now! I need you, now!" He hissed trough small pants, that came from the fingers that had found their way inside of him, scissoring at his hole.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Geeze... I-I'm going to freak'n make you p-pay... for this." He groaned. His hips were jolting up and he froze in an upward position as Sebastian's free hand grabbed a hold of the fashionista's hard-on. "H-Hn... A-Aaaah~" His face had been flushed. This was killing him. Sebastian Smythe was secretly the devil, out to get him, he swore.

"My, my, Kurt. No need to get so upset, baby. I just wanted to make sure. I was being very considerate about your feelings." Lie. He knew exactly what he was doing and that cocky, arrogant, smirk that laid upon his features. The tug at his lips, folding upright into a grin only ensured him that it was in fact a lie. With a few stroking motions of his hand and a couple flicks of his wrist, Sebastian pumped the erection and Kurt could feel his stomach coiling up with so much heat.

Standing in front of the mirror, within the bathroom, the porcelain male had gazed upon his reflection. There were scratches, bruises, and hickey's placed all over his body. He was so sore, but staying in bed wouldn't do anything for him. He had to freshen up, moisturize and cover up all of the marks, make some tea, and then reevaluate his relationship.

He did just that.

A good hour to an hour and half had passed by and Sebastian had still been knocked out, completely naked, in bed. The two of them had been living, together, for going on two years. It was a year into their relationship he had finally left the loaf in which he had originally shared with just Rachel until other people moved in and it became more like a hotel than an actual home. It was becoming over crowded and as much as he loved being with his fellow Glee Clubers he needed space. He didn't need to deal with Rachel's daily diva attitudes. Santana snooping through his stuff, and Brody sitting bare ass on his furniture. He was a bit contemplative of what living with Sebastian would be like but he decided to go for it. If worse came to worse he could always re-claim his room in Bushwick, until he graduated, and got a place of his own.

While Kurt and Rachel continued their studies at NYADA, Sebastian had been attending Columbia University and majoring in law. He was following his fathers footsteps. Of course, being the only son his parents had he had it was only logical that he'd eventually take over the family business. Kurt questioned him many times on if that was what he really wanted to do, wanting to make sure that his boyfriend had done what he felt was right, for himself, and not what his dad wanted. He was reassured on multiple accounts that it was what he wanted and so he let it go. Although, he was pretty sure that Sebastian's motive for going into law was simply for the fact that he had enjoyed going at it with people. He enjoyed arguing and all of the banter. That was even confirmed to him, when Sebastian had first confessed to Kurt about how he felt.

Heaving a sight, he took a sip of his tea, before resting it back down on the table. He glanced over towards the bedroom and he could hear the faint sounds of snoring emerging from Sebastian. Small things like that—the cute little moments—it was what Kurt loved about him. That love wasn't completely there, though. Not from Sebastian's end, anyways. He felt it when they had sex that night. There was no feelings coming from Sebastian. It was just sex to him and it angered Kurt. It had his blood fuming. He wasn't the type of person that did things just because it was sex. There had to be a reason behind any sexual relations that he had. He loved romance and he wasn't the type of person to sell himself short. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

It bothered him... It bothered him so much. "How did this happen?" He had inquired, in a hushed whispering tone, right under his own breath. How did he let their relationship crumble? Investigations had to get done. He needed to know at what turning point things began to wilt. God forbid he ask Sebastian about it, because he has... Multiple times. He swore up and down their relationship was the same as it had always been, but it wasn't, and he needed to fix it—_now_.


	2. Unexpected Run-In

**So, I've got a lot of favoriting and followers for this story. Yay! I'm so glad that you guys are interested—but I'm pretty sure you guys are around for the intense kinky sex. Dirty people—although, I'm no better. I'm the one writing it. SSSSH! Haha all joking aside, thank you guys so much. I hope I can keep you guys interested. Leave me some reviews. Those are really motivating. You can also find this story on . My user name there is StarQualityInMex3**

**Side note: Make sure to check out the 'Trouble' video by likeakurtsie. It was the inspiration for this fic to begin with! ** watch?v=psQ-VQpZo5w

**Three years ago—2013:**

"That was the best night out in a long time. Oh God, I just really need to get out there and do things for myself, ya'know?" Isabelle Wright had been walking along side the young nine-teen year-old, with a warm smile spread across her lips. It was so refreshing out. Snow flakes had slowly danced their way down to the cold pavement streets, of New York. It had been late into the evening and there this bolt of energy just surging through her every being. "I'm so glad that we did this. Getting out, having some fun. Two kindred spirits, just enjoying each others company. We need to do this, again."

A laugh had escaped past the parted lips of one Kurt Hummel. The lean porcelain figure had his arm around her waist, as he watched her. She had clearly had a bit too much to drink. It was noticeable with each step that she had been taking. She was stumbling over her own feet, but he had managed to keep a firm grip on her. "Ha, ha. I agree. I mean with all of things that went down with Blaine and I the breather was nice. I need to just stop dwelling on our breakup and that he cheated and focus on me. Focus on starting up my Winter semester at NYADA and focus on working for you—which, by the way, is a dream come true. I need to just stop worrying about everything."

Taking her index finger she had poked the taller boy right in the chest, while keeping that angelic smile. "Exactly! And I need to stop agreeing to go out with guys who either have no plans to commit to a relationship or—OR—just stand me up!I mean isn't there one—just one decent guy out there?!" She then gasped and tugged at the younger boys arm. "I mean, there's you! Don't get me wrong. Oh my gosh, no! You're amazing! Fantastic! **KURT HUMMEL YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING**!" Quickly she hushed down her voice and placed a warm and gentle hand on his cheek. "But you're just a young one. Like a guppy. You've just got your fins, so now you swam into the big city, but you're just a young little guppy fish who's starting his life, going for his dreams. Plus, you're gay. I hope to find someone, my age, as ambitious as you. Someone who's wild and crazy about following their dreams. Someone like you." She poked him in the chest, once more, while puckering out her lips—in a fish-face manner.

"Ah, so sweet of you. And you know what? You'll find that special person. There's someone out there for all of us. Romance can be just right around the corner." The whole time, all Kurt could do was attempt to hold back the laughter. It was difficult to do because just watching her and listening to her ramble... oh sweet Gaga. He was so happy that he had decided to take up her offer on going out. "Okay, okay, careful now. We don't want you hurting yourself." His glasz eyes fell upon a bench. "Come on. Let's sit down, okay? Just relax a bit." Pushing some patches of snow off of the bench he then helped her settle down. "There we go." Walking Isabelle home, like this, was going to be a difficult task. He had smiled, gently, as his eyes soon fell upon a convenient store. "Alright, just hang tight. I'm going to go get you a bottle of water to help sober you up."

"See? This is why you're soooooo wonderful, Kurt! You're always thinking about others!" She beamed and watched as he emerged into the store, leaving Isabelle alone to just smile and wave at all the people who walked by. Even being taken back by a couple of cute guys, as she eyed them. With her alcohol level, she had been in a good place.

Walking over to one of the fridges, he slid a glass door open, pulling out the bottled water. Letting the door go, so it could automatically slide shut, he jumped at the sound of another persons voice.

"F-Fuck!" The taller male had bit down on his bottom lip, trying to hold his tongue, as he he removed his hand from between the door and the inner rims of the fridge. When the Hummel boy had let go he didn't take notice to another individual reaching in for a drink of his own.

"Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize and oh God! A-Are you okay?!"

"Fine," a soft hiss fallen from his lips. He froze. That voice. He knew that voice. Jolting his head up, making eye contact with the frantic boy, it was like no pain had existed. Not any longer. His lips folded upwards, into that famous cocky and arrogant smirk. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's been awhile, Princess."

His eyes had widened when he caught a glance at the younger boys face. "...S-Sebastian?!" Perfect. Just perfect. What the hell was he doing here?! "W-Why are you... Why are you in New York?"

"Not like it's any of your concern, but since I'm giving this whole being nice thing a go, I'll fill you in. Because I can be." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Funny."

"I thought so." With a light laugh he shook his head. "Nah, in all seriousness—my dad's got this big case he's working on and came here for the weekend. No classes so I came along. I see you've managed to escape that Lima Bean apron. Personally, I thought it was a good look for you."

"Unlike with you, I look good many ways."

"You should learn to rephrase your words, Hummel. See, if I was a tasteless guy and actually found you in the least bit attractive I would of probably would of started talking about taking that to the bedroom to test that theory of yours."

With widened eyes, he quickly turned his back to other boy. "I'm walking away, now."

"What's the rush?" He then glanced around, "I know all about your little break-up, with Blaine. I know he's not here with you." He retorted, following after the McKinley High graduate. "Word travels fast even from New York to Ohio."

"...My relationship with Blaine is none of your concern. What, huh-?" He watched as the water he purchased was rung up. Taking out his wallet he handed over the cash and looked back at Sebastian. "Since we're not together do you really think that you can just swoop right in and take Blaine? Try as you might he'll never like you. Get over it and move on. Besides, you must hold God knows how many diseases with all of your one night stands." He snapped, with a roll of his eyes. Receiving his cash back, he placed it into his wallet and tucked his wallet into his pants pocket, while mouthing a 'thank you', to the cashier.

Kurt had departed the store, only to have Sebastian trailing right after him—who seemed to not have gotten a drink, for himself, like originally planned. "Sassy. Did I ever say that I was going to go and target Blaine? I didn't. Even if I did there's not much you could do about it. You're broken up. You're both single—unattached."

"Obviously you're trying to taunt me! Jut drop it. Enjoy your time in New York. I have someone waiting on me. I've gotta go." He didn't wait to hear anything else from Sebastian. Just dealing with his presence was far too much. His night out had been perfect until he had that run-in. Shaking his head he wasn't going to let him get under his skin.

Opening up the bottle of water he he handed it over towards his fashion icon. "Here you go. This should held a bit. Oh!" He reached into his bag and pulled out some Ibuprofen. "This should help, too." He handed two pills over to her. "It'll definitely help with reducing morning headaches."

"Thank you, Babe," Isabelle took the pills and tossed them into her mouth and then took the water and took a large sip and swallowed. "Nice catch! I know we said we placed out goals for ourselves, but that guy was handsome! You got his number, right?"

"Huh? What?" He was confused. As Isabelle pointed in the direction of the convenient store, he caught a glance at Sebastian just standing there... watching them. With a look of horrifying disgust he had turned back around, to face his boss. "O-Oh God no! Haha, no, no, no, no, no, no, no~" He shook his head. "Not in this life time."


End file.
